


Got to work at it

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [5]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrench Being an Asshole, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: "God, Wrench don't be an asshole-""Me?? The asshole?! oh ho ho-""Alright guys, lets calm down, alright? We have to work at it. I mean, it is a game"





	

"God, Wrench don't be an asshole-"

"Me?? The asshole?! oh ho ho-"

"Alright guys, lets calm down, alright? We have to work at it. I mean, it is a game"

The whole argument had only started because of this game, Monopoly. The Dedsec members  had all taken a night to unwind from the mess that was silicone valley; after they had took down Blume the people were like lost lambs, free in their lives but they always, not really, needed a leader of sorts to guide them, they all looked to the group of hackers for some sort of  guidance. Of course Dedsec kept saying that they aren't leaders of any sort. The game had started off nice, Marcus and Wrench had two beers in their hands as they won places on the square grid, Sitara and Josh had taken half of avenue road with a beer in Sitara's hand and for Josh, a can of soda. Ray was propped up on a chair, over seeing the game as he would't participate in it.

"Fuckin' stupid, M" Wrench had grumbled at the game with a distaste for it, only really shutting up when Marcus had promised to blow shit up with him afterwards- also, he promised him beer. It was both that made him play.

"Ha! Owe up~" Wrench cheered gleefully as Sitara and Josh landed on one of their investments, his mask displaying two '^ ^' as he took the fake money from them. Marcus watched with a smile on his lips as he watched the punk tease josh before getting scolded by Sitara for doing so.

"I don't see the premise of this game" Josh looked between the hackers and the board, almost unsure how to respond to Wrench's cheering about taking fake money from them. 

"oh, cyber child, the games just a little fun-" Sitara smiled at him before turning back to watch Wrench, who, had a suspicious air around him when it concerned games like these.

"What?" His distorted voice tried to sound innocent before he burst into a fit of snickering, taking Marcus with him when he fell backwards. "Oh, M! Hahaha"

Marcus held onto his hat as he sat back up, pulling the punk up beside him as he did. During the course of the game, the ones drinking beer had drunk their drink, meaning Marcus was the one to get up and go to grab some- a can of soda for josh as well of course.

When he got back he didn't expect to see Wrench looking at Sitara with his arms crossed and a '¬ ¬' emote on his mask. He'd only left a second.

"Wrench, stop trying to ruin it-"

"It's already a ruined game, fucking Government _wants_  you to play this shit, sitara!" Marcus sat down back in his place before he left with a sigh, he handed the respected drinks to the others before he tilted his head to look at Wrench.

"What? it ain't my fault-"

"Like i said, we got to work at it. No matter who's fault it is, alright? Now, let me show you guys who  _will_ win this game" 

Wrench couldn't help as his mask flashed two '<3 <3' signs as he looked at Marcus before he took a swig of his drink to cover up his flustered state.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't believe so many people have read my works ;-; thanks guys!
> 
> so, swearing and them arguing about monopoly...all couples gotta face the challenge- even hacker ones!
> 
> also i can't remember monopoly much so, yeah.  
> I didn't have much time to write this haha, so there you go.


End file.
